User blog:Goopking/Hypothetical Game Concept: TLO Universe
TLO Universe is a hypothetical four-player 3D platform game. It would replace TLO Online as a massive crossover game. Like the previous game, it would combine the universes of Toshiko Games, LegendGames Entertainment, and Outsider Entertainment. Gameplay Up to four players can play at once, each choosing one of the dozens of characters available in the game. Each characters has several special abilities that allow them to do things other characters can't. For example, a character with the Giga-Strength ability is able to lift large objects and destroy certain walls that other characters can't. Normally, all four characters are present on the same screen. However, if the player move too far away from each other, the screen will split into up to four split-screens. The game would have a multitude of platforming segments and puzzles that often require multiple players to complete. While the game can technically be completed solo, most puzzles and collectible items require multiple players. List of Abilities *'Athletics:' Allows characters to wall-jump and walk across tightropes *'Cooldown:' Allows characters to freeze water fountains to create temporary platforms and "stairs" *'Electroshock:' Allows characters to jumpstart certain machinery *'Giga-Strength:' Allows characters to lift certain objects and break down certain walls *'Gliding:' Allows characters to glide over large gaps *'Illumination:' Allows characters to light up dark areas and temporarily scare away enemies *'Inferno:' Allows characters to set certain objects on fire and burn down plant walls *'Invisibility:' Allows characters to turn invisible, allowing them to sneak past enemies and laser systems *'Mechanic:' Allows characters to repair certain broken machinery *'Psychic Lift:' Allows characters to generate energy platforms that allows their teammates to progress *'Super Dense:' Allows characters to walk on the bottom of water *'Swordsman:' Allows characters to cut ropes and activate certain switches *'Wall-Climb:' Allows characters to climb special walls List of Characters Toshiko Games Bing *'Full Name:' Bing *'Symbol:' A silver gear *'Home Series:' Goop *'Primary Attack:' Wrench Smack *'Secondary Attack:' Hovercar Dash *'Ability/Abilities:' Gliding, Mechanic Bio-Man *'Full Name:' Colin Cain *'Symbol:' Bio-Man symbol *'Home Series:' Bio-Man *'Primary Attack:' Quick Punch *'Secondary Attack:' Lion Pounce *'Ability/Abilities:' Giga-Strength, Gliding Blossom *'Full Name:' Princess Blossom *'Symbol:' A heart *'Home Series:' Goop *'Primary Attack:' Scepter Swish *'Secondary Attack:' Heart Laser *'Ability/Abilities:' Illumination Captain Grum *'Full Name:' Captain Cornelius Grum *'Symbol:' A cutless *'Home Series:' Goop *'Primary Attack:' Cutlass Slash *'Secondary Attack:' Hand Cannon *'Ability/Abilities:' Swordsman Cheeko *'Full Name:' Cheeko the Monkey *'Symbol:' A monkey face *'Home Series:' Zoo Palace *'Primary Attack:' Monkey Charge *'Secondary Attack:' Banana Toss *'Ability/Abilities:' Athletics, Wall-Climb Chomper *'Full Name:' Chomper *'Symbol:' Chomper's face *'Home Series:' Goop *'Primary Attack:' Wallop *'Secondary Attack:' Wrecking Ball *'Ability/Abilities:' Giga-Strength, Super Dense Cleoa *'Full Name:' Cleoa *'Symbol:' A cobra *'Home Series:' Spiffy Party *'Primary Attack:' Sand Slap *'Secondary Attack:' Cobra Laser *'Ability/Abilities:' Athletics Color-Robo *'Full Name:' Color-Robo *'Symbol:' A color wheel *'Home Series:' Color-Robo *'Primary Attack:' Red Dash *'Secondary Attack:' Orange Missile *'Ability/Abilities:' Gliding Combustache *'Full Name:' Combustache *'Symbol:' A flaming fist *'Home Series:' Klio *'Primary Attack:' Flaming Punch *'Secondary Attack:' Fire Pillar *'Ability/Abilities:' Giga-Strength, Inferno Crocrump *'Full Name:' Crocrump *'Symbol:' An electric guitar *'Home Series:' Goop *'Primary Attack:' Tongue Smack *'Secondary Attack:' Rock Out *'Ability/Abilities:' Electroshock Draclo *'Full Name:' Draclo *'Symbol:' A dragon footprint *'Home Series:' Goop *'Primary Attack:' Dragon Chomp *'Secondary Attack:' Fireball *'Ability/Abilities:' Gliding, Inferno Dr. Derwiff *'Full Name:' Dr. Oktor Von Derwiff *'Symbol:' A lightning bolt *'Home Series:' Goop *'Primary Attack:' Tesla Drill *'Secondary Attack:' Tesla Twirl *'Ability/Abilities:' Electroshock, Mechanic Doc *'Full Name:' Heinz Johnson *'Symbol:' A head mirror *'Home Series:' Goop *'Primary Attack:' Acid Gun *'Secondary Attack:' Ball lightning *'Ability/Abilities:' Electroshock Duke of Zorn *'Full Name:' Stamus Honnah *'Symbol:' His helmet *'Home Series:' Klio *'Primary Attack:' Sword Slash *'Secondary Attack:' Sword Dash *'Ability/Abilities:' Swordsman Fidlak *'Full Name:' Fidlak Jatede *'Symbol:' A magic wand *'Home Series:' Redeem *'Primary Attack:' Fireball *'Secondary Attack:' Fire Blaze *'Ability/Abilities:' Inferno Fishstick *'Full Name:' Fishstick *'Symbol:' A fishbowl *'Home Series:' Spiffy Party *'Primary Attack:' Harpoon Gun *'Secondary Attack:' Water Spray *'Ability/Abilities:' Mechanic, Super Dense Frogrump *'Full Name:' Frogrump *'Symbol:' Frogrump's silhouette *'Home Series:' Goop *'Primary Attack:' Fire Staff Spin *'Secondary Attack:' Fireball Loogie *'Ability/Abilities:' Inferno, Giga-Strength Funny Bone *'Full Name:' Funny Bone *'Symbol:' A balloon *'Home Series:' Spiffy Party *'Primary Attack:' Party Popgun *'Secondary Attack:' Pinata Toss *'Ability/Abilities:' Illumination Goop *'Full Name:' Goop *'Symbol:' A Magic Opal *'Home Series:' Goop *'Primary Attack:' Goop Punch *'Secondary Attack:' Tail Spin *'Ability/Abilities:' Gliding (as Wing Goop), Giga-Strength (as Heavy Goop), Inferno (as Flame Goop) Havoc *'Full Name:' Verne Bridges *'Symbol:' A Havoc insect *'Home Series:' Vengeance *'Primary Attack:' Swipe *'Secondary Attack:' Insect Swarm *'Ability/Abilities:' Giga-Strength, Wall-Climb Hothead *'Full Name:' Hothead *'Symbol:' A volcano *'Home Series:' Spiffy Party *'Primary Attack:' Lava Bomb *'Secondary Attack:' Lava Spray *'Ability/Abilities:' Inferno Jack Lantern *'Full Name:' Jack Oswald Lantern *'Symbol:' A scythe *'Home Series:' Jack the Reaper *'Primary Attack:' Scythe Slash *'Secondary Attack:' Crossbone *'Ability/Abilities:' Athletics King Grex *'Full Name:' King Reginald Grex *'Symbol:' Grex's crown *'Home Series:' Goop *'Primary Attack:' Scepter Smack *'Secondary Attack:' Triple Rocket *'Ability/Abilities:' Invisibility, Psychic Lift Klio *'Full Name:' Klio Honnah *'Symbol:' A Light Zone Crystal *'Home Series:' Klio *'Primary Attack:' Zone Wand *'Secondary Attack:' Light Zone Whip *'Ability/Abilities:' Psychic Lift Krackle *'Full Name:' Krackle *'Symbol:' A fishstick *'Home Series:' Goop *'Primary Attack:' Krackler *'Secondary Attack:' UFLS *'Ability/Abilities:' Electroshock, Mechanic Mysterious Shadow *'Full Name:' Mysterious Shadow *'Symbol:' A black portal *'Home Series:' Klio *'Primary Attack:' Dark Blast *'Secondary Attack:' Dark Laser *'Ability/Abilities:' Invisibility, Psychic Lift Oracle *'Full Name:' Oracle *'Symbol:' A white portal *'Home Series:' Klio *'Primary Attack:' Light Zone Wand *'Secondary Attack:' Light Zone Dash *'Ability/Abilities:' Illumination, Psychic Lift Pangolin *'Full Name:' Boris Ivanov *'Symbol:' Pangolin's mask *'Home Series:' Bio-Man *'Primary Attack:' Thug Punch *'Secondary Attack:' Minigun *'Ability/Abilities:' Giga-Strength Poltergeist *'Full Name:' Carmela Suarez *'Symbol:' Poltergeist's symbol *'Home Series:' Bio-Man *'Primary Attack:' Force Shove *'Secondary Attack:' Debris Throw *'Ability/Abilities:' Athletics, Psychic Lift Red-Tail *'Full Name:' Ruby White *'Symbol:' Australia *'Home Series:' Red-Tail *'Primary Attack:' Kangaroo Kick *'Secondary Attack:' Boomerang Toss *'Ability/Abilities:' Athletics Sarge *'Full Name:' Sarge *'Symbol:' A catfish *'Home Series:' Goop *'Primary Attack:' Chaingun *'Secondary Attack:' Close Blast *'Ability/Abilities:' Super Dense, Wall-Climb Skitter *'Full Name:' Skitter *'Symbol:' A spider *'Home Series:' The Bigg House *'Primary Attack:' Toolbox Smack *'Secondary Attack:' Rubber Band Gun *'Ability/Abilities:' Athletics, Wall-Climb Spiffy *'Full Name:' Spiffy *'Symbol:' A party hat *'Home Series:' Spiffy Party *'Primary Attack:' Spiffy Slap *'Secondary Attack:' Spiffynado *'Ability/Abilities:' Gliding Steampunk *'Full Name:' Steampunk *'Symbol:' A train chimney *'Home Series:' Spiffy Party *'Primary Attack:' Train Cannon *'Secondary Attack:' Train Charge *'Ability/Abilities:' Gliding Steve *'Full Name:' Steve the Sock Monkey *'Symbol:' A sock monkey head *'Home Series:' Spiffy Party *'Primary Attack:' Crazy Dash *'Secondary Attack:' Crazy Twister *'Ability/Abilities:' Athletics, Illumination Tawnya *'Full Name:' Tawnya *'Symbol:' A yellow flower *'Home Series:' Goop *'Primary Attack:' Karate Punch *'Secondary Attack:' Exploding Arrow *'Ability/Abilities:' Athletics, Invisibility T.E.D. *'Full Name:' Toshiko Entertainment Droid *'Symbol:' T.E.D.'s face *'Home Series:' Toshiko Games *'Primary Attack:' Laser Blade *'Secondary Attack:' Laser Slam *'Ability/Abilities:' Mechanic Terracrag *'Full Name:' Terracrag *'Symbol:' A jagged rock *'Home Series:' Klio *'Primary Attack:' Rock Tackle *'Secondary Attack:' Rock Toss *'Ability/Abilities:' Giga-Strength, Super Dense Varok Dorado *'Full Name:' Varok Dorado *'Symbol:' A temple idol *'Home Series:' Goop *'Primary Attack:' Treasure Gun *'Secondary Attack:' Staff Smack *'Ability/Abilities:' Wall-Climb Whalor *'Full Name:' Whalor *'Symbol:' An anchor *'Home Series:' Spiffy Party *'Primary Attack:' Whale Wallop *'Secondary Attack:' Anchor Toss *'Ability/Abilities:' Giga-Strength Zookeeper Zane *'Full Name:' Zookeeper Zane *'Symbol:' A zoo brush *'Home Series:' Zoo Palace *'Primary Attack:' Broom Smack *'Secondary Attack:' Broom Spin *'Ability/Abilities:' Gliding LegendGames Entertainment Aborigrove *'Full Name:' Aborigrove *'Symbol:' A #3 *'Home Series:' Meta Monsters *'Primary Attack:' Vine Lash *'Secondary Attack:' Leafarang *'Ability/Abilities:' Athletics Allen Stark *'Full Name:' Allen Stark *'Symbol:' A head mirror *'Home Series:' Hero's Retribution *'Primary Attack:' Car Door Slam *'Secondary Attack:' Homemade Cannon *'Ability/Abilities:' Giga-Strength, Mechanic Avatar *'Full Name:' Avatar *'Symbol:' A house *'Home Series:' Avatar City *'Primary Attack:' Pushmower *'Secondary Attack:' Attack Dog *'Ability/Abilities:' Mechanic BOND *'Full Name:' BOND *'Symbol:' An enlarged fist *'Home Series:' B.O.N.D. *'Primary Attack:' Bonded Fist *'Secondary Attack:' Release Aura *'Ability/Abilities:' Psychic Lift, Swordsman Haze *'Full Name:' Charles Neil Haze *'Symbol:' A cloud of steam *'Home Series:' Hero's Retribution *'Primary Attack:' Steam Spray *'Secondary Attack:' Steam Warp *'Ability/Abilities:' Inferno Jack Longhorn *'Full Name:' Jack Longhorn *'Symbol:' A bull's silhouette *'Home Series:' Agent 0049 *'Primary Attack:' Karate Chop *'Secondary Attack:' Nunchucks *'Ability/Abilities:' Athletics Lee Hatake *'Full Name:' Lee Hatake *'Symbol:' A red and blue vortex *'Home Series:' Brawl Legends *'Primary Attack:' Flaming Punch *'Secondary Attack:' Ice Pillar *'Ability/Abilities:' Cooldown, Inferno Maya Alexandra *'Full Name:' Maya Alexandra *'Symbol:' An electric spark *'Home Series:' Hero's Retribution *'Primary Attack:' Electric Blitz *'Secondary Attack:' Electric Dive *'Ability/Abilities:' Electroshock Nero Crescent *'Full Name:' Nero Crescent *'Symbol:' A portal *'Home Series:' Brawl Legends *'Primary Attack:' Sword Slash *'Secondary Attack:' Portal Strike *'Ability/Abilities:' Swordsman Raizo *'Full Name:' Raizo Dragonheart *'Symbol:' A dragon silhouette *'Home Series:' Elder's Legacy *'Primary Attack:' Dragon's Breath *'Secondary Attack:' Hellfire *'Ability/Abilities:' Gliding, Inferno Tortelder *'Full Name:' Tortelder *'Symbol:' A #70 *'Home Series:' Meta Monsters *'Primary Attack:' Bludgeon *'Secondary Attack:' Magic Flame *'Ability/Abilities:' Psychic Lift Outsider Entertainment Allister *'Full Name:' Allister *'Symbol:' Shell *'Home Series:' Knock on Wood *'Primary Attack:' Staff Smack *'Secondary Attack:' Magic Beam *'Ability/Abilities:' Psychic Lift, Super Dense Boomer *'Full Name:' Victor Demetri-Sergei Drakgovyutin *'Symbol:' Gas Mask *'Home Series:' Hooligans *'Primary Attack:' Hammer and Sickle *'Secondary Attack:' Assault Rifle *'Ability/Abilities:' Giga-Strength, Inferno Charlie *'Full Name:' Charles Kiel *'Symbol:' Police Badge *'Home Series:' Nightfall *'Primary Attack:' Baton *'Secondary Attack:' Pistol *'Ability/Abilities:' Mechanic, Electroshock Colonel Cranium *'Full Name:' Colonel Cranium *'Symbol:' Swirl *'Home Series:' Shirtman! *'Primary Attack:' Mind Sweep *'Secondary Attack:' Rock Toss *'Ability/Abilities:' Gliding, Psychic Lift Devon Warwick *'Full Name:' Devon Warwick *'Symbol:' Van Dyke Beard and Shrapnel *'Home Series:' Divided we Fall *'Primary Attack:' Mine Drop *'Secondary Attack:' Minigun *'Ability/Abilities:' Inferno Dinocop *'Full Name:' Dinocop *'Symbol:' Badge with Claw marks *'Home Series:' Shirtman! *'Primary Attack:' Claw *'Secondary Attack:' Tail Sweep *'Ability/Abilities:' Athletics, Wall-Climb Edison *'Full Name:' Jamie *'Symbol:' Horse Mask *'Home Series:' Hooligans *'Primary Attack:' Money Bag Swipe *'Secondary Attack:' Dual Pistols *'Ability/Abilities:' Invisibility, Mechanic Elliot Taylor *'Full Name:' Elliot Joseph Taylor *'Symbol:' Elliot's Mask *'Home Series:' Divided we Fall *'Primary Attack:' Hook Slash *'Secondary Attack:' Disruptor *'Ability/Abilities:' Athletics, Swordsman Erick Taylor *'Full Name:' Erick Taylor *'Symbol:' Terminal and Reticle *'Home Series:' Divided we Fall *'Primary Attack:' Laptop Shove *'Secondary Attack:' Sniper Shot *'Ability/Abilities:' Mechanic Ethal *'Full Name:' Benjamin Ethal *'Symbol:' Syringe *'Home Series:' Nightfall *'Primary Attack:' Stun Baton *'Secondary Attack:' Syringe Gun *'Ability/Abilities:' Electroshock, Mechanic Frank Johnson *'Full Name:' Frank Johnson *'Symbol:' Hair and Jawline *'Home Series:' None *'Primary Attack:' Karate Punch *'Secondary Attack:' Machine Gun *'Ability/Abilities:' Athletics, Swordsman Gabe Landis *'Full Name:' Gabriel Landis *'Symbol:' Wolf *'Home Series:' Nightfall *'Primary Attack:' Sword Swing *'Secondary Attack:' Pistol Shot *'Ability/Abilities:' Athletics, Giga-Strength (as Werewolf), Swordsman Garrett Bishop *'Full Name:' Garrett Bishop *'Symbol:' DSR Logo *'Home Series:' Divided we Fall *'Primary Attack:' Hand-to-Hand *'Secondary Attack:' Submachine Gun *'Ability/Abilities:' Wall-Climb, Mechanic General Ryvok *'Full Name:' General рывок *'Symbol:' Bear Paw Hat *'Home Series:' Knock on Wood *'Primary Attack:' Paw Swipe *'Secondary Attack:' Bazooka *'Ability/Abilities:' Giga-Strength, Inferno Great White *'Full Name:' Grant Wesley *'Symbol:' Dorsal Fin *'Home Series:' Nightfall *'Primary Attack:' Blade Slash *'Secondary Attack:' Shark Charge *'Ability/Abilities:' Giga-Strength, Swordsman Hoggard *'Full Name:' Hoggard *'Symbol:' Pig Mask *'Home Series:' Hooligans *'Primary Attack:' Disguise Kit Swipe *'Secondary Attack:' Sniper Rifle *'Ability/Abilities:' Invisibility Jack Fort *'Full Name:' Jack Fort *'Symbol:' Fortstache and Reticle *'Home Series:' Fort City *'Primary Attack:' Sword Swing *'Secondary Attack:' Marksman Shot *'Ability/Abilities:' Swordsman, Inferno Jackson Dennis *'Full Name:' Jackson Dennis *'Symbol:' Butcher Knife *'Home Series:' Slasher *'Primary Attack:' Knife Slash *'Secondary Attack:' Wood Axe Swing *'Ability/Abilities:' Invisibility, Swordsman Joyful Jenny and Jimmy *'Full Name:' Joyful Jenny, Joyful Jimmy *'Symbol:' Butcher Knife *'Home Series:' Slasher *'Primary Attack:' Double Slash *'Secondary Attack:' Tumble and Roll *'Ability/Abilities:' Athletics, Invisibility Lt. Gaston *'Full Name:' Lt. Gaston *'Symbol:' Enforcer Helmet *'Home Series:' Fort City *'Primary Attack:' Combat Knife *'Secondary Attack:' Machine Gun Fire *'Ability/Abilities:' Electroshock, Swordsman Lucifer *'Full Name:' Jackson Dennis *'Symbol:' Satanic Symbol *'Home Series:' Nightfall *'Primary Attack:' Sword Swing *'Secondary Attack:' Fire Array *'Ability/Abilities:' Inferno, Swordsman Malpractice *'Full Name:' Malpractice *'Symbol:' Spikes *'Home Series:' Nightfall *'Primary Attack:' Ground Pound *'Secondary Attack:' Grab n' Throw *'Ability/Abilities:' Giga-Strength, Wall-Climb Marcius *'Full Name:' Blaine Marcius *'Symbol:' S&C Logo *'Home Series:' Divided we Fall *'Primary Attack:' Whip Sweep *'Secondary Attack:' Power Fist *'Ability/Abilities:' Giga-Strength, Psychic Lift Master Mynd *'Full Name:' Olivus Mynd *'Symbol:' Frozen Necktie *'Home Series:' Shirtman! *'Primary Attack:' Ice Punch *'Secondary Attack:' Ice Shards *'Ability/Abilities: Cooldown, Giga-Strength Ominous *'Full Name:' Ominous *'Symbol:' Ominous Face *'Home Series:' Slasher *'Primary Attack:' Long Arm Swipe *'Secondary Attack:' Dash Strike *'Ability/Abilities:' Inferno, Invisibility Quail *'Full Name:' Quail *'Symbol:' Quail Mask *'Home Series:' Hooligans *'Primary Attack:' Karate Punch *'Secondary Attack:' Pistol *'Ability/Abilities:' Athletics, Invisibility Ray Spooner *'Full Name:' Raymond Spooner *'Symbol:' Hellhound *'Home Series:' Nightfall *'Primary Attack:' Shovel Swing *'Secondary Attack:' Revolver Shot *'Ability/Abilities:' Giga-Strength (as Hellhound), Swordsman, Wall-Climb Reagan *'Full Name:' Tyler *'Symbol:' Reagan Mask *'Home Series:' Hooligans *'Primary Attack:' Wrench Smack *'Secondary Attack:' Shotgun *'Ability/Abilities:' Mechanic Shiftress *'Full Name:' Shiftress *'Symbol:' Mask and Hair *'Home Series:' Shirtman! *'Primary Attack:' Double Whip *'Secondary Attack:' Hammer Pound *'Ability/Abilities:' Athletics, Swordsman Shirtman *'Full Name:' Marcus *'Symbol:' "S" Shirt *'Home Series:' Shirtman! *'Primary Attack:' Shirtman Karate Kick *'Secondary Attack:' Shirthook Smack *'Ability/Abilities:' Athletics (As Onomatopoeia Man), Gliding, Giga-Strength (As EGUL) Silkworm *'Full Name:' Silkworm *'Symbol:' Hair and Eyepatch *'Home Series:' Nightfall *'Primary Attack:' Karate Kick *'Secondary Attack:' Silk Shot *'Ability/Abilities:' Athletics, Psychic Lift Terminus *'Full Name:' Terminus *'Symbol:' Xlorflorf Symbol *'Home Series:' Fort City *'Primary Attack:' Laser Battle Axe *'Secondary Attack:' Xlorflorf Rifle *'Ability/Abilities:' Giga-Strength, Swordsman The Phantom *'Full Name:' The Phantom *'Symbol:' Hood and Reticle *'Home Series:' Nightfall *'Primary Attack:' Knife Slash *'Secondary Attack:' Marksman Rifle *'Ability/Abilities:' Invisibility The Strongman *'Full Name:' The Strongman *'Symbol:' Flexing Arm *'Home Series:' Shirtman! *'Primary Attack:' Barbell Sweep *'Secondary Attack:' Tommy Gun *'Ability/Abilities:' Giga-Strength, Wall-Climb Threnody *'Full Name:' Threnody *'Symbol:' Magic Symbols *'Home Series:' Nightfall *'Primary Attack:' Magic Swipe *'Secondary Attack:' Magic Blast *'Ability/Abilities:' Athletics, Psychic Lift Uncle Cyence *'Full Name:' Professor Cyence *'Symbol:' Cyence Labs *'Home Series:' Fort City *'Primary Attack:' Bench Coat *'Secondary Attack:' Concussion Pistol *'Ability/Abilities:' Electroshock, Mechanic Vic Wolfe *'Full Name:' Victor Wolfe *'Symbol:' Glasses and Hair *'Home Series:' Nightfall *'Primary Attack:' Flashlight Swing *'Secondary Attack:' Laptop Shove *'Ability/Abilities:' Mechanic Watersworth *'Full Name:' Sir Chalmers Watersworth *'Symbol:' Monocle and Whiskers *'Home Series:' Knock on Wood *'Primary Attack:' Hoverchair Spin *'Secondary Attack:' Harpoon *'Ability/Abilities:' Electroshock, Mechanic Woodrow *'Full Name:' Woodrow *'Symbol:' Woodrow Head *'Home Series:' Knock on Wood *'Primary Attack:' Punch *'Secondary Attack:' Bambo Staff *'Ability/Abilities:' Gliding, Swordsman Zach *'Full Name:' Zach *'Symbol:' Zach Head *'Home Series:' Fort City *'Primary Attack:' Sword Swing *'Secondary Attack:' Club Swing *'Ability/Abilities:' Swordsman, Electroshock List of Achievements High Five-based Achievements Category:Blog posts